


Dumbledores wayward pawn

by Misty123



Series: Love of the common people [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Dumbledore, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Dursley Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grows up with a loving family, and attends Hogwarts with his cousin and friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual do not own the Harry Potter Characters, only playing with them, I make no money out of these stories. This is the story I started writing with Severus alternative life, but that story got a life of its own. This idea comes from reading other authors such as Elvirakitties and DebsTheSlytherininSnapeFan. The Dursley are good decent loving people in this story and with the rest of the marauders and Severus bring Harry up in a loving home, after the Potters death. Hope you enjoy the story

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."   
— Sybill Trelawney's prophecy made to Albus Dumbledore (recycled)

 

The new parents looked at the small boy in the crib, he had soft black down type hair on his scalp, and black eyes. “He gets the eyes from my father’s side of the family, thank god he didn’t get the nose!” exclaimed Severus. “No he’s perfect love, even if had got your nose, what are we going to call him, again?” Remus asked, “Tobias Fenfir Drusus Lupin, if I remember, Tobias to honour my family, and Fenfir to honour yours.” Severus replied, looking adoringly in to Remus’s eyes.

“Thank merlin, we found each other, after Hogwarts. Like most werewolf’s I can face anything when I am with my soul mate, to think I nearly killed you, because of Dumbledore. I often ask myself why does he do things, why Severus, why? What would he get out of it?” Remus asked

“I think, that Dumbledore aim that night was to break up the marauders, or at least sow the seeds of mistrust between the four of you, and if you killed me well that was an acceptable loss love. But if what he planned had worked out, then I never would have never have trusted you enough to allow you close enough to find out that we were soul mates. Remus he wants to keep and increase his power base, but it didn’t work thank merlin, and as a bonus I became friends with the marauders, especially when James finally found out that I could only see Lilly as a sister. Thank Merlin Sirius and James were able to stop me from going to the shrieking shack that night, I don’t know how they found out what he had planned, but thank god they did, it also made all of us grow up as well, though thinking about it I am still not too sure of Sirius!” replied Severus.

Suddenly they hear running up the stairs, and the bedroom door is opened “Remus, Severus, oh he’s lovely! Well I am glad he hasn’t got your nose Severus, even your father was muttering downstairs that he was thankful for that!” Sirius exclaimed, “Oh! I think Lilly and Petunia are coming over just to see you and the little one here, how many are you planning to have again, your dad was muttering that you wanted enough for a football team Severus”

“Remus, do you think it’s a good idea to have the mutt here as one of Tobias godparents, can’t we please just change our minds, Mr. Smith across the road would make a better……...” Severus implores.

Remus just snuggles closer to Severus on the bed and kisses him and then replies “No Severus! Sirius is the best choice, and stop pretending to hate him, we discussed this, Sirius and the other Godparents we have chosen will be able to protect Tobias, and balance each other out. He will be the fun uncle, and hopefully Tobias will grow up with Lilly and James child, if something happens to us, Sirius, Petunia and Vernon will ensure that Tobias grows up knowing about both the worlds we belong to, including ensuring that he maintains contact with my family’s werewolf roots”  
. 

 

“Yes! Well as a naming present, I have brought the little tyke a muggle train set, it goes round on this track, and over the years we can add to it. Its brilliant, I never realize that muggle toys were so much fun, and then there’s the broom I’ve seen and for James and Lilly child……………” says Sirius

“SIRUIS! For Merlin’s sake, he has just been born, he won’t be able to pay with the train set till he at least 5 or 6 years of age, and the Potters child hasn’t been born yet” Severus replies, exasperation in his voice.

“Yeah, you say that Severus, but with Tobias having both you and Remus as parents, he will be so far ahead of his peers, that your dad said he’ll be playing with the train set before long, and Lilly and James child will have the natural skill at flying, Vernon’s already set up a special muggle bond thingy account for the children…….” Sirius continues.

“Remus, sorry I was wrong, Sirius hasn’t grown up, forget him being the fun uncle, he’ll be the youngest child of our families, and my father will be reliving his second childhood, with Vernon ensuring that they grow up to be accountants!” 

“Severus, Remus where is he, your da is strutting around downstairs like a peacock, he reckons his grandchild is the handsomest child he’s seen” A new voice joined the conversation.

“Lilly, where’s your bonded then?” Sirius joked. “Where else, arse licking Dumbledore again, trying to get information out of him, to give to Voldemort. He reckons that is safer than dealing with two pregnant people’s, including his wife. Really Severus, what is all the fuss, apparently china women, give birth in the morning and are at work by lunchtime” Lilly joked.

Petunia and Severus both rolled their eyes, as only child bearing parents could “When you have survived 16 hours of labour Lilly, then you can comment. How I had to be the one that carried our son I don’t know, if I had my way then Remus would be carrying the next five children of ours.”

“But you were so cute, when pregnant Severus” replied Remus.

“Yeah right! Mate, to you perhaps, but nine months of his moods swings, disgusting food cravings, he made Cissy and Lilly here look like an angels carrying their children, Cissy only hexed Lucas a couple of times, not nearly every bloody night, and not everybody else like Severus did. Lilly just gets emotional and just eats those Jaffa cake muggle things whilst watching weepy films, I mean who else but Severus would get a craving for mint ice-cream with cottage cheese and pineapple at two in the morning” responded Sirius.

“I was under a lot of strain and stress, you try being pregnant and completing a masters in defence in the dark arts. Thank Merlin I already had my masters in potions when I found out about this little one. See if you don’t have to relive the stress somehow, anyway it makes good practice for you and James being aurors, dodging hexes, I was doing a public service” replied Severus

“Yes well! About that, I think there are at least three or four of us looking for a new change of career. Me, James, and Moody are seriously looking for new jobs, we do not like where the auror department is heading under the benevolent leadership of Dumbledore” commented Sirius “Also we have decided between us, for me to become Voldemort’s spy, yes we all know you volunteered Severus. But I am the one with the least commitments out of all us, you now have a family to put first, Voldemort has already agreed to mark me, and we are hoping that because Dumbledore believes I come from a known Dark family, who have pressurized me into taking the Dark Mark, and the fact that Dumbledore believes I see him as Merlin reincarnate that it will be easy to be taken into his confidence, and report back to Voldemort and his group.”

“I hope Voldemort can defeat Dumbledore, he is the only one who has the slimmest chance of doing so, and starting the negotiations between the magical and muggle government. But Dumbledore is not going to give up his power quickly or without a fight.” Remus says to his friends and soul mate. 

Lilly looked at them and commented “Vernon gave James some advice regarding the Potter inheritance, we’ve been to the Goblins and arranged that if me and James die, the potter inheritance is safe. Vernon was worried that if we were to die, Dumbledore could somehow get his grubby fingers our children’s inheritance, but really it will be a loan and it will be limited to one vault”

“Lilly, the Goblins were happy to help you do that, I thought they tried to stay neutral, in the affairs of the wizarding community normally?” asked Severus.

“Well, apparently the Goblin, like other magical creatures hate Dumbledore and want to help bring him down. So during the meeting, they not only agreed to go along with what we proposed but also added their own ideas. They are going to keep detailed records of everything Dumbledore tries to take from our vaults. Petunia and Vernon both had to satisfy the Goblins that our child would not be abused in their care.” Stated Lilly. 

Remus looked around and then at Severus “Well hopefully, between us all, we can keep our children safe from Dumbledore and his manipulations. Perhaps we should speak to the Goblins about ensuring the Lupin, Drusus and Princes estates are protected from Dumbledore manipulations as well, love!”

“Ah! Well it’s only the Lupin estate that needs protecting form Dumbledore’s manipulations Remus, my family the Princes’ and the Drusus line it came from, already moved the family estates abroad to Swiss Branch of the Goblin bank. In fact, most of the old wealthy dark supporting families have moved their wealth to the Swiss Goblin bank, they started doing it after the second muggle war, apparently nobody from the dark families trusted the ministry or Dumbledore. That’s the reason why, most of the British wizarding society believe the old dark families have little wealth, including the Drusus and Princes families” explained Severus to Remus and his friends. 

“Well, if we just use the Lupin vaults in Gringotts, there will be just enough to appear to everybody including Dumbledore that we are relatively poor, and hopefully he will leave us alone, thinking we are not worth his manipulations” answered Remus 

“Sirius I suppose your family’s wealth is also entrusted to the Goblins Swiss bank, as your family have been grey or dark supporters for a long time” stated Severus.

“Yes! The wealth was moved soon after the second world war, apparently there was a window of opportunity that most of the old dark families took, especially after what happened to the old Claudian families after 1914” Sirius states and then continues “We had a family meeting last night, we all agreed on me naming an heir until my brother or myself have children of our own.”

“Remus, Vernon’s okayed it for you to stay home with Severus until after the next full moon. He says he will cover for you, as he says that is one of the best things about you two owning your own business, and he wanted to repay you for allowing him to stay home when I had Dudley” Petunia laughs “Although James thinks it just Vernon’s way of making you pay for a month’s loss of sleep, after Dudley’s birth”

Fifteen months later on all Souls day, Petunia Evans woke up to find her nephew Harry on her doorstep, wrapped only in a blanket, a letter was pinned to the outside of the blanket. Petunia picked Harry up, stepped inside the house and called to her husband in tears as she read the brief note “Vernon! Lilly and James are dead. Can you call Remus, get him and Severus over, While I feed Harry and Dudley! Then we have to make an appointment at Gringotts, to have the Goblins complete a health and magic check to see if Dumbledore has anything done to Harry.”

Dumbledore was ecstatic, everything had worked out liked he planned. Sirius was in Alzaban, for a couple of months till he got him released, then he would have him under his control, he had managed to get control of the Potter fortune, by sealing the Potters wills and becoming the brats magical and muggle guardian. And best of all the brat was with this magical hating muggle relatives, who he knew would abuse the child especially after the ‘protective wards he had placed around the house’, and the compulsions and bindings that he placed on the child would make him susceptible to his will, making him compliant to Dumbledore’s wishes, the bindings would ensure that the child’s magic core would never fully develop before he reached Hogwarts. Voldemort the leader of the dark side was vanquished for the moment, and when he and the brat finally met then they would kill each other, leaving him as the undisputable leader of the magical world. 

Yes, when the Potter brat finally got to Hogwarts, then he would slowly release the bindings. Replacing the bindings with a leeching spell, that would allow Dumbledore to start to take and use Harry’s magic as his own. All it had taken was the recycled prophecy regarding him and Grimwald and the traitor Pettigrew to ensure his plans came to fruition, and his horcrux Grimwald was safely imprisoned in Nuremberg since the end of the muggles second world war. Sirius had been bloody useless when it came to taking the false prophecy back to Voldemort, he wouldn’t do it, because he wouldn’t betray his other brother and family the Potters. Oh! Yes, he had come crawling back to Dumbledore, when he realized that the prophecy had got back to Voldemort, and that was when Dumbledore knew he had complete control over Sirius, even better with Sirius being in prison, he couldn’t use the Black Lordship seats, he had gained control of them, as the Lordship would pass to Harry when he became of age.

The only thing that had not gone to plan was that he couldn’t destroy the two poofs, Severus and Remus and their brat, but they weren’t important in the grand scheme of things. It not like they had any power or wealth that he needed, after all the Princes had managed to lose their fortune somehow years ago (gambling and bad investments it was rumoured), and he had managed quite successfully to get control of the Princes Lordship seats, due to his manipulations of the ministry and Wizengamot. After all Severus was just a potions master, a few whispers in the right ears regarding Severus supposed loyalties, and the only employment he would be able to get would be the potion professor at Hogwarts, and then he would have Sirius, Remus and Severus under his tight control at Hogwarts.


	2. Facing the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry parents plans are put into action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the harry potter characters, only playing for a short time.

Unbeknownst to Albus, the plans that the Potters had made, was implemented by their family and friends. They had time to plan with everybody for the safety of their son and heir Harry. When Sirius and Peter had told them of the supposed prophecy, both James and Lilly had known that they had only a short time left, Dumbledore was determined to murder them, and gain control of their son and estate. 

Dumbledore had supposedly put their house under the fidelius charm, McGonagall was their secret Keeper, Dumbledore had tried to get them to live at the Potter manor, but James had vetoed that idea. The official reason was that Lilly couldn’t live at the manor, because it depressed her too much, the real reason they knew they were living on borrowed time, and did not want to put the manor and it defenses in the hands of Dumbledore. The Potter manor would become the Dursleys and Harrys home when they died, they had already keyed the Dursleys into the wards, and the rest of their friends. It took a lot of persuasion and acting (on Lilly part), but they had been able to change the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew. Thank Merlin they had, peter had informed Voldemort of the house address. He had been waiting that night that Dumbledore attacked, he had tried to stop Dumbledore, but Dumbledore had used the killing curse on him, and Voldemort’s soul had been split into two unequal parts, Harry became Voldemort’s horcrux that night. Dumbledore had already killed James and Lilly by this time, both parents had bravely stood their ground. 

The day after the Potters murders, the Dursleys as well as the remaining free friends, met up at Gringotts. The Goblins conducted their own tests on Harry and the Dursleys, they found Voldemort’s Horcrux in Harrys scar, eighty percent of Voldemort’s soul had been bound as a horcrux, the horcrux was removed by the Goblins and stored in a special container be kept in the Princes vault in the Swiss branch, where at a later time it would be hopefully joined back to the rest of Tom Riddles (Voldemort's) soul. It was considered to dangerous to keep the horcrux in Harry, as nobody knew the effect that having a horcrux would have on a person long time. The bindings and compulsions that Dumbledore had placed on both Harry and the Dursleys were removed. The goblin in charge of the Potter accounts, smiled its shark like grin, and said to all assembled “A proper record has been made, and filed in the Potters and Princes vaults, so that when the time comes, charges will be able to be brought against the Dumblegoat. Now we know that Harry and his relatives are to move into the Potter manor, where they will be safe. But we have taken the opportunity to sell the Dursley house to a family with twin boys the same age as the children here. This will have a twofold effect, the first is that the wards Dumblegoat erected will still work, allowing Dumblegoat to believe that Harry is still there, because the wards are family specific, they will not have an adverse effect on the family. The second effect is that the squib that Dumblegoat has placed to spy on Harry can report back to Dumbledore about two the boys living at the address.”

“But she’ll let Dumblejerk know that the family aren’t mistreating Harry, so what’s the point of the doing all this, seems a lot of work for nothing” Vernon exclaimed.

“Mr. Dursley, the squib that Dumblegoat is using to report back to him, is being paid by the Potter account to tell Dumblegoat what we want, she is also the squib sister of his lover Grimwald, and wishes nothing more to see Dumblegoat fall, and avenge her brother. She will be sending fake reports to Dumblegoat, believe us, he will believe that Harry is being raised how he wants, Now Dumblegoat has already started to take money from the Potter estate, here is the list of transactions that he has completed” The Goblin gave a copy of the transactions to all the people present in the room.

“So it started already” Vernon said, scanning his copy of the parchment, “Well, let’s see then, if everybody here is in agreement, then I’ll take charge of this Potter vault, letting Dumblejerk think he has control, so if we….” Vernon had a pen out and had started making notes on the parchment.

“Why doesn’t Vernon, just take control of the Potter estate at present, he is the best person to liaise with the Goblins, and being an accountant he’ll make sure that Dumbledore doesn’t get away with anything. “Remus suggested to the group present.

The Goblin grinned “That is a brilliant idea, Dumblegoat has managed recently to pass laws in the Wizengamot, to ensure that anybody other than the parents controlling or overseeing a minor’s estate has to be registered with the magical ministry, but that only applies to magical citizens and crfeatures, not muggles, so Vernon here can legally control the estate and Dumblegoat will not know” The group present immediately agreed that Vernon was the designated financial controller of the Potters estate. 

Vernon ever the accountant looked up and instructed the Goblins “These transactions and items here, I want only to be taken out of the vault that James set up. Please ensure that the rate of interest charge for these unauthorized loans is calmative and the interest rate charge is the highest that can be charged either in the magical or muggle financial worlds. I see that the Wesley’s have returned the money that Dumbledore has tried to pay them with, can you set up a meeting with them please” Vernon asked the Goblin “I may be able to offer Mr. Wesley employment, that pays a decent salary, if he doesn’t mind working for a muggle firm. I’ll be in touch with a list of firms that I want you to invest in for Harry, is there an estate manager for the Potters, if there is I need to see him, and decide if he the right person for the job, if not I will have to get a new one. Remember to please charge the correct rent on the property that Dumbledore is using. Thank god that James moved most of the financial assets to the Swiss branch of Gringotts, at least Dumbledore doesn’t know the true value of the Potter estate.”

“Vernon, can I ask a favor of you? Would you mind being my families account manager as well, both the Princes and Drusus estates are extensive. And I really don’t know how to manage the estate properly, but I think you do. Vernon, I’ll pay you the appropriate salary and conditions, but I’m sure that both me and the Goblins would be grateful if you took up my offer”

Vernon just looked round the room, caught the Goblin eye, nodded and agreed to be Severus account manager, Vernon had never understood how wizards and Witches never seemed to have any monetary or fiscal sense. Severus was one of the most intelligent individuals he knew, but it seemed that the education at Hogwarts had not taught good money or estate management. Well that would change in this family thought Vernon, all the children in this group of friends would be taught good fiscal management, so that they would be able to make good choices regarding their inheritances.

“Is there anybody apart from Flitwick, The Wesley’s and Moody who aren’t on the take?” Exclaimed Petunia reading her parchment “according to this list, Dumbledore is paying everybody from that order of the phoenix and himself out of Harrys estate! It’s nice to see that the Wesley’s, Flitwick and Moody have morals, and have refused all monies from the Potter estate. Oh what about the Lordship votes that Harry has now, who will be using them, as it can’t be any of us?”

“Dumblegoat has hijacked the control of the Lordship seats, and he is now using them and other seats including the Princes and Blacks to control the Wizengamot” the Goblin answered

“How had he managed that?” questioned Petunia  
“He illegally managed to ensure that certain family seats were redistributed to him, giving him and his light side power and control of the ministry and Wizengamot. The seats he managed to gain control of were from families that were either supporters of the dark or grey fractions of wizarding society. James cleverly managed to ensure that Dumbledore never suspected where his true loyalties were. Hopefully when Harry can legally claim the lordship and seats, he will be overturn all the laws that Dumbledore has passed using the Potter seats, he will also ensure that the seats that Dumbledore illegally seized and used be returned to their rightful lords” Severus explained. “Sirius will be tutoring both Harry and Tobias in the responsibilities and etiquette of wizarding society, especially the responsibility of being the head of a lordship, so that they will be ready to take control from Dumbledore when the time comes”

Remus sat in the room, hoping that Vernon had a good financial manager in mind to help him run their business. Remus knew that he was good at meeting and greeting the customers and other tasks that fell to him in managing their business, that Vernon and him had, but like most magical individuals he admitted he couldn’t manage the money side of the business, with Vernon now being the account manager for three of the wealthiest wizarding families (and the Black family, when Sirius was released from prison) he would too busy to run their business. Yes they needed a good financial director for their firm.


	3. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias first christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, only playing with them.

Severus quietly sneaked a ginger nut biscuit, and started to nibble at it, he was hoping to be able to go at least one meal without being sick, hell not feeling nauseous would be good at least at this point. Severus had just had it confirmed that he was once again pregnant, it was just 1 year and a half after having Tobias. Don’t get him wrong he wanted more children. But it was now the beginning of the Saturnalian holidays (winter solstice) that lasted for seventeen days, with 21 December being the main day of celebration, and his whole extended family would be visiting and helping them celebrate, Remus was also at home for the holiday. Remus had been ecstatic at the news, and had already implemented the no brewing ban again, to ensure that Severus got ample rest etc, but soon Remus would notice that he was not eating much, and worrying and cossetting would start again. 

Remus would ensure that he didn’t over exert himself, that he ate regular and small meals, have at least one or two naps a day. Oh joy of joys Remus had only gone and gotten them a house elf that had been named Dumbo by his cousin Claudia (its big ears flapped constantly apparently) to help around the house. Which meant that he couldn’t even take his frustrations out on the housework like he did with Tobias pregnancy. That is what had led to Severus becoming as Sirius said moody as hell, with Remus and the family saying what he could and couldn’t do, it was no wonder his temper got the better of him, it definitely was not the hormones being out of control. 

 

Well if the cossetting it got too much, and he had to take his frustrations out doing something, he knew he would just nip round to his cousin Claudia and her husband Brian house, there he would be able to clean and get everything in order, put away all the mess left around. He did it last week as a matter of fact, it had taken him ages to put their CD collection in order, all his frustrations just melted away, and Tobias had loved playing with their cats and Claudia’s collection of teddy bears. In fact, he couldn’t wait to see them and their extended family over the holiday, he really hadn’t gone overboard on the presents for everybody this year.

 

But back to the present, he had to make Remus believe he wasn’t having morning (call that all day) sickness today, he wanted to go and visit Father Christmas with Tobias and his family. They were going to see him at Nene Valley Railway, he had the cameras ready, the picnic lunch and soft drinks packed for the designated car drivers, with alcoholic drinks packed for the rest of the adults for the train packed, there was mince pies and hot drinks provided for the adults, A trip on the railway, a visit to see Thomas, Father Christmas and the presents for the children. No he couldn’t miss this; he wouldn’t miss it, he and Tobias had been looking forward to seeing Father Christmas all year, this was the first Christmas that Tobias would actually know what was going on, and he wasn’t going to miss a moment of it.

 

Remus had tried to reason with him this morning, Remus had argued that there would be other times they could visit Father Christmas, they could go down to the town Centre and visit Father Christmas there, it would be warmer, easier and quicker Remus reasoned. Severus knew Remus wasn’t being awkward, he just didn’t realize how important Father Christmas was to muggle children, or the small different traditions that all muggle families had. It had always been a family tradition that Severus and his cousin’s family had visited Father Christmas at Nene Valley, in fact he could still remember the Christmas when his father had packed the family up, and they had landed on his cousin’s doorstep on late Christmas eve, courtesy of British Rail. His dad had always stated that the train they travelled on that Christmas eve had been Father Christmas own train. The next year both families had gone to Nene Valley Railway to visit Father Christmas and the tradition had started.

 

Two hours later they were all at Nene Valley, getting ready to board the train, yep Severus prided himself on knowing when to use the pregnant waterworks as he called it, twenty minutes of crying, insisting that Remus was being unfair and cruel to him and Tobias had ensured that they had accompanied his family to Nene Valley. Tobias, Harry and Dudley had got their presents and the parents told Father Christmas what the children wanted, Remus had ensured that Severus was well wrapped up, heating charms applied to the carriage. Brain had ensured that everybody in their immediate extended family (including Sirius) had got tickets to ride on the train, the designated drivers had been appointed and the rest of the adults were consuming alcoholic drinks, hot toddies and the prepared picnic, and then Remus had made the day for him as he whispered to Severus “now I know why you wanted to come, and I am so glad we didn’t miss this love” 

 

Sirius was loving the train ride on the Nene Valley Railway, he just couldn’t believe that muggles had transportation like this, in fact Brian and Vernon had explained to him, that the train they were on was a preserved steam train, modern muggle trains ran on electricity, and for longer journeys muggles would usually fly in airplanes. In fact the Hogwarts express engine was a muggle steam engine (Great western railway Hall class 590) that had been adapted to run on magic. He had begun to realize that most muggles were not backward or stupid as Dumblejerk portrayed them, in fact they were way ahead in some things than the magical world. Sirius had realized that if the magical and muggle societies were to integrate, then Dumblejerk would not have the power he wielded in the magical society, they would never sanction anyone having that much power over them, ordinary muggles had the right to vote and have a say in who was in their government. Laws had been passed to protect children and the vulnerable in their society, they admitted their government and laws weren’t perfect they were prepared to try improve the laws and hold their Government and its official’s accountable for their actions. Most muggle children were expected to try to improve their lives, there was nothing wrong in a muggles parent eyes for their children to have ambition and goals, in fact Sirius now wondered why the sorting hat didn’t normally put the muggle children in to Slytherin house. But he found out from Vernon and Brain that there were specialist muggle state schools that taught a combination of muggle and magical subjects (that was free for the children to attend), it appeared that there were a lot more magical children then Dumblejerk or the ministry admitted to, oh he knew not everything was rosy in the muggle society, but it was beginning to look a lot better than the magical society. 

 

Sirius had never really understood why Lilly and to a certain extent Severus had become more and more disillusioned with magical society, he had with his friends slowly realised that they wanted the magical society they knew to change, that was why him and his group of friends had joined the dark supporters and its leader Voldemort. They agreed with the main aims of dark policies, to start negotiation with the muggle government and see if the two societies could integrate slowly. To reverse the strict punitive laws that had been passed on Dark creatures or so called magical thinking beasts. To try and ensure a fairer society for all magical individuals. In fact there had been a call for all individuals in the magical society to be given a vote, so they could elect their government. 

 

To ensure that education and health care in their society was provided free by the ministry, that the old wizarding culture and traditions were respected and that people could follow them if they wanted to. Of course when the dark supporters thought about the two societies merging, they all foolishly thought that they have to slowly introduce the muggles to the advancements that the magical society had made, in fact hopefully when the two societies merged then it would be the muggle society dragging the magical society into a more advanced world.


	4. Parents worries and fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia and Vernon have the same fears and worries regarding the boys and Dumbledore plans, but they see different ways in how to deal with the problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, I am only playing with them for a short time. As I said at the beginning of this story, the Dursley are decent people, who will bring both Harry and Dudley up together as brothers, but we start to see some of the past situations from there points of view, as always mild Dumbledore bashing. Vernon to be clear doesn't hate magic in this story, but he is worried about the children he views as his family, and thinks that if the only way for them to be safe is to be squibs or muggles.

Vernon was worried about how his two boys would take the news that Petunia and him had to give them, Petunia as well as Severus was pregnant. It was a pleasant surprise to the expectant parents, although they had always wanted a larger family, they hadn’t wanted another little one so close to their boys. They wanted the boys to grow up together without the potential conflict of another baby in the family so soon, Harry or his little fawn as Vernon had started to call him affectionally had to adapt to new parents when Lilly and James had been murdered. Harry knew that his new family had always loved him, but he had to miss his parents, Vernon and Petunia had always made sure to have pictures of Harrys parents around, they talked about them and their friends had become part of their family way before the three boys had been born. 

 

Vernon had always thought truthfully that James could be a big headed prat, and Lilly was not all sweetest and light, she had mouth on her that a fish wife would have been ashamed of as his Aunt Marge had said, but their hearts had been in the right place, and they always had put family first. Vernon would always owe James for the opportunity that he gave him when he invested in the idea that Vernon had, his only condition for the investment that Remus became his business partner, it had been a good move. Both Remus and Vernon had clicked almost immediately, Remus was the driving force of the company, he could motivate anybody to do his bidding, saw the potential of new ideas, Vernon was the one in the business who looked at the small details, the accounts, the legal work, both his and Remus strengths complemented each other’s weakness. 

 

But both James and Lilly would listen to expert advice, even in the case of the advice coming from a muggle, the big start of James questioning that Dumbledore guy was at the Potters wedding, apparently James and his friends had started to question Dumbledore and his side opinions. But at the wedding, Severus, Moody and the rest of the marauders had to stop Dumbledore from getting some of the magical guests from pranking him and Aunt Marge at the wedding, Dumbledore had thought that it would be great party breaker to embarrass him and his aunt at the wedding. Well when James and Lilly found out, James was livid and upset at Dumbledore, he couldn’t understand why Dumbledore had wanted to ruin the wedding for them by upsetting Lilies family. Dumbledore and his members from the order of the phoenix had only been invited because they had been close family friends of James parents. James and Lilly had wanted to drop all contact with Dumbledore and his order after the their wedding, Vernon had persuaded them not to, he was worried what Dumbledore would do if the Potters openly turned against him, Vernon knew people like Dumbledore, they were bullies pure and simple, he had been afraid of the repercussions from Dumbledore for Lilly and her family if they had openly turned against him, now he wasn’t sure if he hadn’t given them the wrong advice, perhaps if they had cut their losses, Dumbledore may have taken everything from them, but they may still have been alive now, he would always feel guilty that perhaps he had given the wrong advice.

 

So now they had to ensure that their two sons did not feel left out when the new baby was born, Suddenly Vernon somebody walking over his grave, as a shiver went down his back, no Dumbledore wouldn’t have purposely set up the pranks on him and his aunt to try to ensure that a wedge was driven between the two families, he had heard of course about Dumbledore’s manipulations at Hogwarts regarding the Marauders, Lilly and Severus, as well as the animosity that he kept fueled between the school houses, he had always really hoped that the stories had been embellished, but if they hadn’t been then Vernon could only pray to all and every God he knew that his little Fawn and the other two boys were squibs, just so that they could keep them away from Dumbledore reaches. But what ever happened he would ensure that the three boys and the rest of the children that he would see as family would be as protected as much as they could be.

 

Vernon wasn’t the only one worried regarding the new baby due, Petunia also worried not only about her sons and family’s children. But if truth was told, was worried that their little Harry would be going into the Lion’s den when he attended Hogwarts. Petunia knew that Vernon saw the only way of protecting the children was for them to be squibs, without magic, the children would hopefully provide no interest then to Dumbledore and his manipulations. But she was realistic enough to know that Harry and Tobias would most certainly be magically powerful, she hoped that Dudley would get the gift of magic, so that he might be able to help protect and help the other two boys when they attended Hogwarts, but no matter happens regarding the magical heritage, she would never sell one house over the houses, well that wasn’t really true was it, she would dam well make sure that their children were told the truth about the Lions house and that most of the laziest, cut throat bullies ended up in that house. 

 

Petunia remembered when Lilly had started to change when she started to attend Hogwarts, she had come back at Christmas holidays. To their parent’s horror, she had seemed to have a personality change, instead of a level headed girl that had left for Hogwarts that September, a nasty self-opinionated bullying little bitch had returned, well her parents had sat her down and read her the riot act that holiday, yes they said she was magical, but she was not superior to Petunia, both their daughters had strengths and weaknesses. Before sprouting how special and better she was to muggle people, she should wait to she had proved herself, then they would listen to her, but just to warn her the world muggle or magical did not owe her living because she was in that Gryffindor house. True friends they had reminded her, stayed by people’s side didn’t walk away when a friend needed help, they were the first to forgive offences against them, knowing that they would need to be forgiven as well, and that just because her first friend that lad Severus who had moved down south had been sorted into a rival house, did not mean that he had changed, so what if his house members were known for being ambitious, at least its members had goal and ambitions to reach and work for, they had told her they now realised that wished she had been sorted into that house or one of the houses over Gryffindor, which all they saw produce at this time was lazy spoilt children, who thought they were gods gift to the world, and that said world would owe them a living when they left Hogwarts . The talk had shaken Lilly, and from then onwards to had returned to being their Lilly again, of course the talk or its variation had been given to both their daughters over the years. Petunia smiled, it was Lilly who had made her go to university to study math’s and engineering, Lilly had said that she had her magic ability and she was proud to know Petunia had found own brand of magic. 

 

Lilly had unbeknownst to Petunia refused monetary help from their parents when she left Hogwarts, when Petunia had asked her later why she had refused the money, Lilly had stated in her direct way, that she knew she had been fortunate that her parents had been able to pay and support her though Hogwarts. Well it had been time for their parents to support Petunia and her dreams at university. Yes, she would protect the children she saw as part of her family till her last breath, that was what unconditional love was after all, you loved your children faults and all. Now how were both Vernon and herself to tell their sons about their new baby.


	5. Cadburys and the dangers of cross stitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius meets the women of his dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own the characters of Harry Potter, just playing with them. Please be aware if you haven't already realised by grammer and spelling isn't the best, so sorry for any mistakes made. Dumbledore bashing in this chapter, so if you love Dumbledore please be aware.

Severus was fuming, oh it was alright for his muggle midwife and gynaecologist to put him on strict bed rest, apparently he had dangerously high pressure, gestational diabetes and expecting twins. And the dam morning sickness was still with him. Seven months into this pregnancy and the local NHS hospital had got its claws into him. It had started just after the salutunium holiday, apparently Remus was worried, which meant that he had got everybody else in the family worried.

Well he had seen the midwife at St Mungo’s, she had done a few diagnostic spells, Mr. Lupin, it’s just a normal male pregnancy, it’s the magic making your partner feel ill, go home and don’t worry. There is nothing else we can do except wait for labour. Well the symptoms hadn’t got better, and when Severus had started itching, Petunia had done nothing else but taken him to the local NHS accident and Emergency. After hasty explanations about Severus condition, they had run tests, ultra sounds, scans then came to his bedside and inform him of the diagnosis and the plan. 

His gynaecologist had not been complementary about the magical midwife, he muttered about dark ages, apparently he was a hermaphrodite, and had functional male and female gentitalia. His situation was very unusual, but the gynaecologist with consultation with his colleagues had determined that his pregnancies were natural, and they were thankful that that his magical core had help stabilize his pregnancies, because if it hadn't, he would have lost not only the babies but may be his life due to the bad healthcare and treatment that the magical midwives gave. It was the fact that his was a nominal homosexual (he thought himself as a man and was attracted to men) that he had become pregnant, Remus was able to get him pregnant just as a normal heterosexual couple got pregnant. But that was not the worst of it, he had pre-eclampsia, diabetes due to the pregnancy, and the morning sickness wasn’t helping. He was ordered to stay in bed and the hospital would closely monitor him throughout this pregnancy, and the icing on the cake, he was having twins. Twins, there was no twins in either side of the family.

Well the cosseting had got worse, Remus had made sure that he didn’t lift a finger, he had to inject himself with insulin every day. He could have minute pieces of chocolate. If it wasn’t Remus smothering him to death it was the staff at the maternity unit, the local GP (community doctor), the rest of the family and bloody Dumbo the elf. If he even tried to exert himself somebody in his family informed on him to either Remus or his cousin, and the lecture would begin. He had Dumbo in tears threatening to punish himself if Severus didn’t eat, tried to do something, leave the bed etc. 

So what was he doing to stave off boredom, there’s only so much reading and television watching you can do, bloody cross stich. His cousin had got him two baby quilts and informed him that he could complete the cross stich on them, he must have lost more blood though the cross stich then in any duels he had been in, he was not a natural, and vowed once this pregnancy was though, then he was though with cross stitch for life, well until the next pregnancy. Now where had hidden the secret stash of after eight mints and Cadburys fruit and nut, he deserved a reward, he managed to complete a line of cross stich without bleeding over the quilt or going wrong. 

 

Sirius had met the women of his dreams, she was a muggle nurse that had told Dumbledore to his face to stop being a prick (just not in those words). Dumbledore had appeared at Severus bedside when he had been a patient on the endocrine ward, when the hospital had been completing their tests to see how the pregnancy was progressing. The hospital would have put him on the gynaecology ward, but the nurses on the ward was used to just nursing women obviously. Well to say that Severus was being spoilt on the endocrine ward was the understatement of the year, the nursing staff loved him, Tobias and the rest of the family.

Well Dumbledore had appeared on the ward one day, and started to lay into Severus, about how he had broken the secrecy of magic act, how only a magical midwife could be expected to know what the best way of treating male pregnancies, as they obviously were not natural. It was lucky that Sirius had just called in to see Severus, it wasn’t visiting time, but he knew a smile for the nursing staff usually allowed him to visit Severus. Dumbledore had been carrying on for at least ten minutes, and had told the nursing staff they were idiots and to shut up, they didn’t know what they were doing, and that they didn’t have the authority to anything to him. Well the next minute the nurse in charge of the whole ward appeared, followed by security guards. When Dumbledore started to verbally abuse her, telling her what he thought of lowly muggles daring to tell him the great Dumbledore what he could and couldn’t do, the rest of the nursing staff, and patients stop to see the entertainment. 

The nurse stood straighter smiled and said in a very low and controlled voice to Dumbledore “Can I please stop you there sir, visiting hours for this ward have been over for over half an hour. But more importantly you have verbally abused not only a vulnerable patient, but have upset other vulnerable patients. Now this hospital and the trust it belongs to does not condone abuse to either its staff, patients or visitors, and you sir have managed to do exactly that. So you sir will be escorted of this ward and premises by our security officers, who will decide whether to call the police or allow you to go home, but sir just be aware that you will be being prosecuted by this trust.” She nodded to the security guards who to every bodies delight manhandled Dumbledore off the ward, and apparently into the waiting arms of two local muggle aurors. The nurse then smiled at Severus, whispered something to him, and turned and walked away to her end of the ward. And Sirius had found himself in love with the nurse, so he just had to make sure that Severus stayed on the ward until he got the phone number and arrange a date with the angel of his dreams. 

Well that had been relatively easy, with Remus and the rest of their family worried about Severus, and the muggle gynaecologists and other doctors in the hospital wanting to keep a close eye on him, he had been able to ensure that Severus had been made to stay on the ward for a few extra days. Today he had hit gold, he had chatted his angel up, and she had agreed to meet him in muggle London on one of her days off, to see some muggle tourist sites. Of course Sirius had to bribe Severus in the form of sweets and chocolate, to ensure that he kept his mouth shut about his date with the nurse, but it was a small price to pay. Yes, Hogwarts was finished for the summer, no more teaching little sods till September, and he had a date with the women of his dreams, and best of all Dumbledore had been put in his place. His life had just got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I love a pregnant Severus, I wanted the pregnancy to be natural, not because of magic. and this seemed that the best fit.


	6. A princess is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Dudley's sister is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time of saying this, do not own the characters of Harry potter, only playing with them for a short time. This chapter id pure fluff, it switches to different perspectives. rest assured Harry isn't being nasty here, but just has to get use to nthe reality of a new sister.

Vernon closed his eyes in relief, Petunia had just given birth to a baby girl, she was adorable. Perfect in any way, Aunt Marge who was looking after the children (god knows what state the house would be in when got home) had suggested calling their daughter Lilly, in honour of Petunia’s sister, so her name was Lilly. Another couple of hours and they could all go home, Remus was coming to collect them, and introduce his princess to their boys and Aunt Marge.

Petunia laid back in the hospital bed, she smiled, it was true what her mother had once said about giving birth. It was the most painful thing a women could go through, but afterwards you forgot about the discomfort, pain and just focused on the baby in your arms, Petunia was just thankful for Sirius, and Aunt Marge and the rest of Severus family. They had all come through for their families, taking it in turns to look after the children. Surprisingly Aunt Marge had taken to Tobias as much as their Dudley and Harry, she was the aunt who always had sweets somewhere on her, Harry had to give but one look of his puppy dog eyes, and Marge just would give in to him. 

It had surprised her and the rest of the family how well the children all got on together, Dudley as the oldest by a few months was the leader of the pack, he was the one who tried to ensure they didn’t get into much trouble, Harry was the happy go lucky one, as already mention being the youngest he was seen as the baby of the group and had to protected by the other two. Oh if the group got into trouble then both Dudley and Tobias tried to ensure that Harry didn’t get into trouble with them, the number of times the family had laughed when Harry had indignantly informed everybody that he had been in the Centre of whatever trouble the boys had caused. Tobias surprisingly was the prankster of the group, always playing harmless jokes on people, Dudley was able to reign Tobias in most of the time. Harry had been the surprise to everybody, he loved to snuggle up to Marge, found anything mechanical fascinating, Marge had one day brought Harry his own toy mechanical tool set. Harry loved it and would spend hours just playing at building and repairing proper engines like his mum Petunia. 

Petunia had not been able to stop crying when Harry had first called them mum and dad, they were so proud that Harry or Vernon’s little fawn had become an established part of their family. But were also aware that really Harry should only have called Lilly and James mum and dad. They had tried to explain to Harry (as much as you can to a toddler, that they weren’t his proper parents. Harry had looked at the photos of Lilly and James pointed and said “Mother and Father!” he then pointed at herself and Vernon and said “Mum and Dad!” if nothing else that had cemented Harry as their son and as Marge’s nephew. 

Vernon had vowed that Dumbledore would pay for killing James and Lilly, and leaving Harry an orphan, when the boys had been put to bed. Marge had asked what on earth did Vernon mean, and they had told her the whole sordid story, Marge had been furious and she wanted blood on Harrys behalf, and as everybody knew when Marge was out to get you, even the moon wasn’t a safe haven to hide in. Yes, the only thing that would have been perfect, would be Lilly and James alive and here with them. 

Marge had not enjoyed herself so much in ages, she was here with her three boys. They had been no trouble at all, they had baked, watch Thomas the Tank engine, visited Standalone farm to see the animals and run off excess energy. Played in the paddling pool in the back yard, Kreacher the Sirius family house elf had been a god send, no matter how much mess the boys made, he would clear it up, walk her dog, provide nutritious food, and a cup of herbal tea or strong black coffee when she needed it. And now to make her day Petunia had given birth to a girl, and they were going to call her Lilly in honour of Petunias sister. According to Vernon, Lilly was intelligent, perfect, and the most beautiful girl ever produced. Marge had just smiled when Vernon had phoned her with the news, she had stopped herself from stating the obvious to Vernon, that of course Lilly was perfect, she was his daughter. 

Well Kreacher, the boys and herself with help from Sirius had decked the house out, there was balloons, banners everywhere. The boys had baked a triple chocolate and lemon cake (don’t ask), but they had a shop brought cake iced with Lilly name and congratulations on it, and a small tea as Kreacher put it, which they would be eating for weeks afterwards. 

Sirius to help Petunia and Vernon with the children and the new baby, given them one of his house elf’s, and had then given Kreacher to Marge. Sirius explained to them, that his family’s house elf’s had little work to do, and were bored. Petunia needed help, and it would help him enormously if she bonded to Kreacher, apparently he was getting old and needed a home where the pace was slightly slower, Marge adored Kreacher, he had in a short period of time become like a son to her. 

Don’t get Marge wrong, Dumbledore would pay for his manipulations. If need be she would hunt him down, and use him as pig food, no body hurt who she called her family without paying for it, and Dumbledore had more than hurt her family.

Harry looked at this baby sister, she was small and never seemed to stop crying or sleeping, when his mum and dad had sat him and his brothers down and explained they were going to have a baby, they hadn’t explained that she would cry a lot, oh well at least he wasn’t the bambino of the family any more, and Tobias would have two of the crying things in his house, perhaps Tobias could live here with them and the baby could live with uncle Severus and Remus, come on they wouldn’t notice another baby, yes that would be perfect, Tobias live with them, Lilly live with his uncles, she visit maybe once a month or so. Everybody had liked the special cake they had made, but apparently it had been a bit too much for them after the big tea they had eaten, so the house elf’s, Dumbo, Kreacher and Noggings had eaten the cake, apparently it was perfect, well they would have to make another one just for their house elf’s to say thank you for all their hard work.


	7. Only 220,752,000 seconds left till Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is called to Tobias school, to sort out a bit of a misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter, some Dumbledore bashing. These next few chapters will just be for information on Harry and his brothers life and childhood before Hogwarts grow up, and the adults that are there to support him. Don't worry, I am planning to complete a couple of stories around Sirius, and other characters in this story.

Remus was going to kill Sirius, slowly and painfully, he had three months to plan it, there he was with Remus, Petunia and two other parents waiting at his son’s school to see their teacher. He had been at work when Vernon had knocked on his office door, the boys school had called, they had arranged an appointment for Remus to see the boy’s teacher this Friday, over a little disciplinary matter.

 

They had contacted him instead of Severus, as Severus was yet again suffering from morning sickness and nausea, he was six months pregnant again with twins. The hospital was keeping a very close eye on Severus and the pregnancy. They had warned Remus that Severus stress levels should be reduced as much as possible for the duration of the pregnancy. At least this time he was studying for his math’s degree with the Open University, and was trying to finish his final assignment for this year’s course. At least Severus had company with his pregnancy, Sirius bonded was pregnant, and much to Severus disgust and Sirius worry, she was determined to keep nursing for as long as possible, before starting maternity leave. 

 

When they had been told the good news by Sirius about the pregnancy, He had been congratulated by Remus, Vernon and Lucas Malfoy. Vernon had then decided to regale Sirius the rules regarding living with a pregnant person:

1) The pregnant partner is always right.  
2) Do not question sudden food cravings,  
3) Whatever you don’t have in the house to eat, that is what your partner will want  
4) Your partner is not irrational, moody or being difficult, you are!  
5) It will always be your fault for your partner being pregnant  
6) If you’re unsure about anything then remember rule number 1.

 

It had been made more difficult for Sirius seeing his bonded was the nurse that had Dumbledore arrested during Severus second pregnancy in the hospital. Dumbledore had tried to stop the couple from courting, when he found out that they were bonding, then the fight had got dirty quickly. Needless to say Sirius and his bonded had won, as Sirius said never upset the Vampires or Goblins they have long memories, they had help the couple against Dumbledore’s manipulations. So just to be difficult Sirius and his bonded lived at Hogwarts for most of the year, his bonded was a formidable witch, who loved nothing more than upsetting Dumbledore and the rest of the staff. Dumbledore’s face apparently had been a picture, when she had turned up as the one of the new governors for Hogwarts who representing the muggle local government. Dumbledore now had his hands full between coping between the board of governors and some of the Hogwarts Staff, Dumbledore had apparently become paranoid regarding his position at Hogwarts, Sirius Bonded had made it apparently clear that Dumbledore was on borrowed time, and with her, Sirius, Flitwick and McGonagall watching his every move. His life had become hell, but at least the Hogwarts syllabus and teaching was now improving.

 

But back to the present problem, what on earth had the children done to warrant a parents trip to see the children’s teacher, they were only four, and it was their first week in the reception class. Whatever they had done (and yes Tobias had most probably been the main instigator) Sirius must have been involved somewhere. Sirius had been overjoyed when the three boys had been joined by a fourth then a fifth (a girl, who according to Tobias and Dudley was just as bad as the rest of them put together), all the children were magical as well. It was the marauders all over again, but this time the pranks and jokes were fun and weren’t bullying. Just remember to look above your head when entering or leaving a room. Merlin knows what the little darlings will be like when they hit Hogwarts, well at least they will be Sirius problem then, he had only another seven years of them at school before then.

 

So he here was, waiting to see the reception teacher, while Aunt Marge with the house elves were looking after the children and trying to ensure that Severus didn’t become too stressed over this latest development. Marge had wanted to be the one to see the ‘young, stupid lying bint that the school had employed as the reception teacher, Marge had been adamant that as she put it “I’ll soon sort out the little misunderstanding; I mean she can’t control those three little angels. I’ll soon put her right”. Oh yes of course according to Aunt Marge her three little angels (demons at times if you ask him, and the rest of their family) couldn’t put a finger wrong, whether it was flooding the bathroom again, blowing up the kitchen, turning her dog’s hair the colour of the union jack, terrorising the house elves, they could no wrong, they didn’t know what they were doing, it was called accidental magic for a reason. Well merlin help them all then when they could control their magic.

 

Here comes someone now, thank merlin Aunt Marge hadn’t come to sort the matter out, Marge would have had the teacher crying in seconds, the young women smiled held out her hand to be shaken and introduced herself “Mr. Lupin, hello I am you son’s teacher Miss Curvis, would you like to come though, and we will discuss the matter regarding your son and his friends”. An hour later after assuring the teacher that his Tobias did not watch Catherine Tate on the television, and it had been his brothers partner (well Sirius partner, same difference) who had taught Tobias to say “Am I bothered miss?” or “Do I look bothered miss?”, even the “Speak to the hand, because the face isn’t listening! Miss” and apparently the straw that broke the camel’s back for the teacher “Of course I care what you think miss! NOT!”, when the teacher had tried to tell the marauders off in class. Apparently it was impossible to tell a four year off when they came back with such answers, to make it worse the whole class had started to copy Tobias, oh Remus would be having a quiet word with the Sirius bonded, then the rest of his family when he got home.

 

And then with the rest of the parents sit Tobias and the rest of the marauders down, and explain to them that just because people believe in the story of creation and not the scientific theory of evolution, does not make them stupid idiots (thank you Vernon, for that contribution to the situation). Harry would have to be told to stop trying to take things apart, all the toys in the school are for all the children, and they have a right to play with them. Not every women is like his mum Petunia, who can take apart and put back together anything. But at least he had got to know the children’s new friend’s parents, and at least they found the children’s antics amusing as well.

 

Of course the mutt and Severus found it hilarious, Petunia and Vernon confusing that Harry was not at all interested in magic, oh he had the ability, but found it boring, give him an engine or anything muggle and he was away. Dudley on the other hand, loved magic and couldn’t wait to go to magic secondary school, where he would learn even more about magic, and what mischief he could do. Tobias could take or leave magic, but thought Remus that wasn’t strictly true, if magic helped him out of a bind he’d use it, but otherwise, like Harry thought it was too much effort at times to use. Well he had only to wait 220,752,000 seconds till the this set of marauders bordered the train to Hogwarts for the first time, and they became the professor’s responsibility for most of the school year, and he did not feel sorry for the last remaining marauder at that school, perhaps it would be payback for all the pranks the original marauders had pulled over their Hogwarts schooling career, but he may just warn the old caretaker about the new set of marauders.


	8. Harrys concerns around Father Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure fluff, Harry and his friends are still winding up their teacher. enjoy

Tobias had made a friend in his class, that wasn’t exactly true Harry thought, she had made friends with Tobias, had come up to him ask his name, declared him her friend and then proceeded to call him Rupert. When he had tried to correct her, she looked at him, had sighed shook her head and said “No, you’re not a Tobias, you’re a Rupert, so your name is Rupert!” with only logic she could understand, so the rest of the marauders’ had started to call Him Rupert, just to wind him up. Well that had been a mistake they wouldn’t make again; she had ensured that they knew only she could call him Rupert, everybody got that message loud and clear. So Lizzy had become part of the marauders’, joining the forth boy in the group called Craig, Harry still thought they wouldn’t as a group get into as much trouble in class if the new additions to the group didn’t try to wind their teacher up on purpose.

 

Harry was sure that the teacher had targeted their group on purpose, Craig blamed his older brother, who he stated the teachers loved like their own child, so if Craig and then by definition the marauders’ behaviour was not as good as Craig’s brother and his friends, well they were in trouble. If you put that together with Lizzy purposely asking the teacher to prove or show them everything, comments from the teacher such as that this is a fact was met with “until you can show us it miss, then we don’t have to believe you, cause my dad says that scientists don’t believe anything until you can prove or show it to them.” Well they were in major trouble now, another parents meeting, the sixth this term, and he had nothing to do with it, if only their teacher hadn’t push it. But she had said something as fact, somebody (for once nobody in their group) had challenged her, he had tuned out when the teacher started to said that the exception proved the rule, so she was right. Well Craig had to put his hand up and say “My sister says that prove means test in that sentence, so what you are saying miss is that the exception tests the rule, so Daniel is correct that….” Well hell had broken loose, and another parents meeting had been called, but what was so worrying to his mind was would this effect his and Dudley’s Christmas presents from father Christmas, how many times did you have to be in trouble at school before Father Christmas started taking presents from you. Him and Dudley hadn’t asked for a lot really, not as much as Daniel he had a whole scrap book with pictures from the catalogues stuck in it for a list. Tobias was alright, come on his papa was going to have MORE BABIES just before Christmas day, so that meant they would forget to tell father Christmas about his trouble in school. No he would just have to get him and his brother Dudley to ensure that Aunt Marge got to speak to Father Christmas first, she would ensure they got all their presents, she had made it quite clear that their teacher was too young and stupid to teach such gifted children.

 

Craig had just smirked (really like uncle Sev), and stated that it would be alright you wait and see, his sister was coming to the meeting instead of his parents, and his sister would have the teacher licking their, well bums when she had finished with the teacher, now Harry had met Craig’s sister, she sure was scary but their teacher was scarier, nope he could only hope that Aunt Marge got to Father Christmas before his mum and dad, or the presents were toast as his dad would say.

 

Sirius was horrified, just horrified, he was not going to survive teaching his eldest nephews and their friends at Hogwarts. He had been asked by Severus dad if he could accompany Petunia to school for a little meeting with the little brat’s teacher, as Remus was busy at the hospital, holding Severus hands whilst their latest twins were born.

 

Well the meeting had been attended by him, Petunia, Aunt Marge, Lizzy’s dad and Craig’s sister. Craig’s sister was late and the meeting had just started, with the teacher laying into how despicable the children was, what a bad influence that the marauders’ were, what antics they got up to. And how this Daniel child would never have interrupted her to put forward the opinion he had. Well he and Petunia had just managed to stop Aunt Marge from giving the teacher a piece of her mind (sticking and silencing spells were so welcome in certain situations he found), Lizzy’s dad had started to tell her what he thought of her teaching, when Craig’s sister joined the meeting, the lass had not looked more than nineteen. But the headmistress face had gone white, she declared that the teacher had obviously over reacted, and that the school would be dealing with the matter appropriately, and that it had been an overreaction to call in the parents for a meeting. Craig’s sister just smiled and asked if the minutes for the school governor’s meeting were ready, because she would just pick up her copy now to save time. Oh and had they finalized the interviews for the reception teacher position, and that the current temporary teacher may not have enough experience for the position, well that had been the end of that meeting. 

 

Oh he wasn’t worried about handling the marauders’ behaviour and pranks at Hogwarts, he could cope with that, after all he had been an original marauder. No it was the Machiavellian way the little brats had set the teacher up for a fall, and they were not out of reception class yet, what would they be like when managed to get to Hogwarts, hopefully the sorting hat would take pity on the professors and sort them into different houses, because he could would not survive being their Slytherin head of house, Perhaps begging the sorting hat to put then in Gryffindor was possible, and they would become McGonagall's problem, whether Hogwarts would physically survive was another problem.

 

Oh he still didn’t know how he had become the head of Slytherin, only that the school had needed a new Slytherin head of house, and he hadn’t realized that he had been set up by his colleagues. So there he was nearly every day going head to head with McGonagall over her attitude towards his houses students. He has never realized how prejudice she was against the other houses especially his house. Where Sirius and the other two heads of houses tried to enforce the rules to all students, McGonagall let her house students run amok, she never chastised her house. They run amok bullying students not only from other houses but in Gryffindor as well, it was a wonder that Gryffindor produced any decent law abiding citizens. When he and the other professors had tried to hold Gryffindor students to account, McGonagall managed to twist it to Dumbledore that it was the other non-Gryffindor students fault especially if said pupil was from Slytherin, it didn’t help that McGonagall was the deputy headmistress and a family friend of the Dumbledore family. 

 

But if the new marauders were sorted into Slytherin, he didn’t know if Hogwarts would survive them. Severus had not been wrong when he said that out of all the houses Slytherin were more likely to stick and support each other than the other houses. Which meant that if they were sorted into his house the Machiavellian brats, would have the whole house supporting and helping them, which would lead to more confrontations with McGonagall, when they retaliated against her precious Gryffindor’s.

 

Remus was over the moon, Severus had twin boys this time, like all their children they were perfect, it hadn’t been that difficult a labour and Severus and the boys would be coming home tomorrow. Where Sirius and his heavily pregnant wife were trying to look after the other three children, Sirius and the rest of the family was hoping that Severus would take it easy to at least after Christmas now, Severus wouldn’t officially be allowed outside the home until the midwife cleared him and the babies after fourteen days. Well that was at least two weeks of pampering he could give Severus, but he had to agree with Severus that was the last time they played puppet on a string in the evening, that had led them to the situation they were in, he couldn’t believe he was the proud father of five, five! Their fathers were still in shock, Severus father had muttered about Sirius attending another meeting at Tobias school, but not to worry he was sure that Sirius could handle it. Yes life was perfect, the only thing marring it was that Lilly and James weren’t there to see the children grow up.


End file.
